Heaven Sent
by Eveliuxx
Summary: “Okay, that’s enough!” But they didn’t stop... Shane was just going for a walk...so how did he end up dieing on a cold street pavement? written by LuckyxxStar and Eveliuxx...much better than it sounds :D
1. Young Blood

_**IMPORTANT! – Hey guys this is Evelina (Eveliuxx) I'm sure you know that, but it won't be always like that. Every-second chapter will be written by Charlotte (**_**LuckyxxStar**_**)...Enjoy! :D **_

_**~ luv Evelina~**_

_Shane's POV_

Being alone was the greatest thing in the world to me. Sadly, the only time _I _can be alone, is night time. Nothing but me, the moon, the stars and stray cats.

I was ready to give up, to let it all go, have a normal life again. No one ever made me feel normal. Never.

When I'm on stage and everyone cheers and applauses and scream, jump up and down to our songs, they are never cheering for me, they cheer for the person they think I am. Who am I? I don't know...you tell me...

I was sick and tired of getting trampled to death by fans, who think they know me but all they know is what colour toothbrush I have. They don't really care about what really matters...Me. Most people don't even like me for my music anymore. The more important thing to them is how many times per week I wash my hair...

I was walking down every dark alley I could find, the creepy silent places gave me a strange feeling of relaxation...the only relaxing I have...

I turned into another alley, slowing my pace as I went. I didn't really know where I was but I knew for sure I didn't want to go back to my band mates.

Another argument would rise. Sometimes it gets as stupid as if to put 'the' in front of our song title. I always back away, cuz mainly I don't really care. The title won't make the song any better, and our song get more stupid and pointless by the minute...or our labels songs.

There was a bar on the corner of the exit of the alley, loud shouts were heard from the inside and my relaxation went away. A strong smell of beer hit me as the doors were open and six guys were thrown out.

Never liked beer, never will. The most sick and tasteless drink out there. The thought of it made me gag, and the smell of it made me wanna run, get away as far as possible. I stayed.

"What part of we're closing, don't you get?" shouted the man who threw them out, before slamming door shut, and locking it securely.

The guys cursed and slammed the walls out of irritation, rolled on the ground and a couple threw up but started laughing afterwards. Puke is funny...

I took a step back, deciding it would be better if I went back the other way. One of the guys caught my eye, and smiled getting off the ground.

"Well lookie here, a visitor" said the guy putting his large hands together. He smiled at me strolling closer and when he couldn't get any closer he stared at me. He breathed in and out at me, the horrible smell of beer hitting me stronger and stronger, everytime another one of the guys came closer.

"You lost?" another one asked with a mocking tone. I didn't look who the husky tone belonged to, I kept my eyes locked with the tall brown haired one in front of me. I knew I didn't stand a chance but at least I could act tough while I was still conscious and I knew that won't be for long.

"What are you doing here puppy" the browned hair one ask poking me on the chest. "huh? You a lost little puppy?" he pushed me into the brick wall and by the colour of my shirt pinned me down. "Where's your dog tag?" he chuckled

"Lost it too" I grinned, if this was the end, at least I could make it fun...

"You a brave little puppy, huh..." he slammed my head into the wall and let me fall to the ground "_puppy?" _

I was amazed I was still conscious but the pain was spreading, and spreading, as I was slammed from side to side, from wall to wall, knee to knee until I was about to ask for them to end me, but a new voice spoke over the laughter of the guys...

"Okay, that's enough!" But they didn't stop. One of them grabbed me by my hair and slammed my head into the ground, causing me to let out a shout of pain...

"Seriously Dave, back off. He's has enough"

I wasn't sure who Dave was but suddenly everything stopped. The guys backed off spitting on me, and laughing, but...they were leaving me. Leaving me to die...

"Come on Brandi babe, why you gotta ruin the fun?" asked Dave, which I recognized as the voice of the tall one.

"Leave. Him"

"What's in it for me?" he chuckled and the girl stayed quite. "Do I get to choose?" Silence "Hehe, real funny Brandi, now I did what you asked me to do, so now let's go and find a bar that doesn't close at midnight!"

"You go"

"Oh great! You gonna help him?" he laughed "Brandi the life saver"

"hey puppy, looks like someone's stupid enough to bring you to the pound" he kicked me one last time into the ribs, and a sickening crack was heard. "Oops, so terribly sorry." He walked away and a slight slam was heard. The girl fell on top of me, bringing on a load of forgotten pain. "Have fun" laughed Dave before leading the other guys out.

The girl –Brandi- slowly removed herself from me, and kneeled down.

"Brandi we should really go" said another female voice

"And leave him here?!" cried Brandi

"But Brandi, there's not much we can do now"

My death, was just confirmed, and that was the most beautiful thing you could have said to me. This torture was soon to be over. This pain would soon leave my me...or I would leave the pain.

"Call 911"

"But Brandi-"

"I said-"

"Fine! Okay, I'm dialling"

"Can you hurry up, his breathing is slowing..."

"We need and ambulance..." was all I heard of the phone call before everything went completely, and utterly silent, with nothing but darkness surrounding me...

My relaxation...

_**Okay, how was it? Did it stink real bad? The next chapter will be MUCH better mainly cuz it will be written by Charlotte (**_**LuckyxxStar**_**)...**_

_**Make sure to go and check out her other stories! They truly rock! & it is hard to please me.... **_

_**Please review whoever read this...it means a lot to BOTH of us and it really isn't that hard... **_


	2. Do You Know Who This Is?

**** Hey guys! For all of you who do not know, I'm Charlotte (LuckyxxStar) – As Evelina (Eveliuxx) said, I will be writing every other chapter :D So here's my first one, hope you like it! (Didn't you just love the first chapter? It was amazing .)**

_Shane's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes but the light was blinding me. My head was thumping at a million miles per an hour, it felt like I had a hangover but only 50 times worse.

I then remembered what happened...I was attacked by a bunch of drunks. I couldn't quite remember their faces – or names – but the pain they caused me was as clear as day, but then this girl called.... Brandi. Brandi stopped them and from completely tearing me apart...and she wouldn't leave me to my death...then that was all I could remember. The rest was a mystery, a dark silent mystery.

Did anyone know I was here...in hospital?

I turned my head to the side to see a girl who looked about 17 sitting on a chair, deep in her thoughts.

She had long brown, that hung in lose curls at her shoulders. Her silver eyes were mesmerizing, the most beautiful ones I had ever seen. Her clothes were, not girlie but not boyish. She had a pair of grey skinny jeans on and some converses, a black top on with some kind of jacket over it. It was causal but she made it stylish, she looked like one of those girls who would look good wearing a potato sack. Her long legs were folded over each other and she her head rested on her arm as she continued to think.

I was despite to know what was going on in her mind. She slowly turned her head and looked at me with her gorgeous silver eyes, making me jump as I was probably drooling at her.

She seemed surprised to see me but she smiled softly...it made me melt.

Hold up, what was I doing? She was most likely, like all those other girls. Crazy-obsessive-screaming-screeching 'Connect 3' fans, thinking they know everything about me. When really, no one does. And I mean _no one._

She got up and walked out the room, getting a doctor I reckoned. Moments later she reappeared, with a doctor who came over and started doing random tests on me.

"What's the year?" He asked, that was stupid question. "2009." I said. He nodded and wrote this down, as if he didn't know himself

"Do you remember who this is?" He pointed at the girl, but I shook my head. "Should I?"

"This is Brandi-"

"That girl who helped me?" I asked, as if I was shocked or something. Was she friends with those scum bags? Well that would be interesting...

They nodded. "Well you seem to be alright." He said closing his clipboard. "You should be able to leave later today, we'll get you checked up in a minute." I nodded, as he smiled and left the room. Leaving me alone with Brandi.

I pushed myself up in my bed, which caused me to clutch my side in pain. She rushed over to me.

"Don't hurt yourself." She said with the same adorable soft smile. "I'm Brandi." She told me, sticking her hand out for me to shake. "I'm Shane Gray but you probably already know that." I sounded like a right jerk with a big ego. "No. I didn't know that." She said, I turned to look at her with a confused look. "Shane Gray...." I said, trying to get a light bulb to go off in her mind. Her face had no reaction. "From Connect 3?"

"Who?"

I was shocked, she didn't know who I was. She wasn't a crazy fan girl.

"Connect 3, the band?" She shook her head, meaning no clue. _Wow. _

I decided to drop the conversation, maybe it's better if she didn't know. Maybe I could be normal around her. For once...

I picked up the mirror on the bedside table and sucked in my breathe when I saw my face. My forehead, cheeks and chin were covered in huge hideous, red cuts and I had a big bruise right below my eye. I pressed it gently and flinched. "Do you know those _pricks_ who did this?" I asked Brandi, spitting out my words harshly. Not to her but that scum.

"Yeah, well kinda. They're twats." She said, agreeing with me. I chuckled bitterly and threw the mirror on the bedside table. The doctor came in a checked my wounds, he told me that I would be discharged today. I was glad. I hate hospitals.

_Brandi's POV_

Shane was all battered and bruised and _limp_... I felt really bad. Dave is such an asshole. I felt ashamed to tell Shane that I knew them, that sometimes I tagged along with them and that I was right there beside him in the bar, watching him getting more drunk by the minute.

I looked at Shane. His hair looked as if it hadn't be brushed for days, which was true. But he still looked cute in his own kind of way.

The doctor told Shane he could leave the hospital, so I decided to leave while Shane got changed. I walked out to the front of the hospital and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. I lit one up and sat down on the wall by the front exit, puffing at it carelessly. I kept thinking about Dave. Why did he keep on doing that, hurting helpless people, and usually using me as bait? Oh right, he was a cold hearted arrogant jerk. The way he just started on Shane – he didn't even do anything, just like all his other victims. He just wanted a fight, to look like a hard man in front of everyone, just like all those other times. _Well congratulations to you._

I let out a sigh followed by a cloud of smoke. It's a bad habit, I know. But when you grow up like I did, it's the natural thing.

"You smoke?" I turned round to see Shane looking at me with those deep brown eyes, I seemed to always get lost in them.

I shrugged and chucked it on the floor, putting it out. "That's very bad." He said, was he serious or joking? His mouth had a little bit of a smile twitching in it. I rolled my eyes with a little laugh and got up off the wall,

"Is it?" I asked putting the packet back into my pocket.

"You're underage"

I nodded

"Where'd you get them?"

"I have my ways but to smoke outside a hospital is pretty bad" I joked. He smiled at me.

"So do you live round here?" I asked. He shoved his hands into his pockets and shook his head. "Me and my band mates are just in town for a while." He told me. "Where?"

"Haven't got a clue." He breathed out. I looked around and saw a woman carrying her young child to A&E. That made me feel sad, the woman was scared and worried about the child in her arms. Was it OK? Would it be OK? I would never know. I came back to reality with Shane stood in front of me, I studied his face. He looked lost.... location and emotion. "Well, you can come back to mine, if you like?" I had helped him this far, I couldn't just leave him could I? "I live with my sister in that apartment block." I said pointing to a tall apartment block to the left of hospital.

"Well, I don't want to be intruding. I'm sure I'll find them-"

"Shane." I cut him off. He was in no state to be wandering round looking for his 'band mates'. What if Dave and his friends saw him again? - Would they even remember to finish him off or who eve was or where they too pissed.... "Please, just come. For a little while. Just so I know you're OK." I pleaded, I didn't even know this guy that well. But already I had made a little attachment to him. It was like he called out to me.

**Sorry it was short and suck-ish. So what did you think? **

**Please review, it'll make our days brighter and put a priceless smile on our faces... What more do you want? ;)**

**Make sure to check out Eveliuxx 's stories :D ... & Mine x]**

**Can't wait to see what happens next.**

**- Charlotte (LuckyxxStar) *I normally write GIANT A/N but I tuned it down x]***

**So what did you think? [I will not take all credit for this chapter! Eveliuxx added some things to the chapter which I agree, added to the story :)]**


	3. In Later News

_**A/N – Hey y'all! Miss me? Hehe, last night I went to an awesome Cathal Flaherty concert and it was so amazing! I still have a sore throat from all the screaming! :D That's what happens when a hot guy is bouncing around the stage with a guitar in his hands. I know no one knows who he is but look him up, he's great! :D **_

_**Did y'all like the last chapter? Wan't it great! I loved it so much! :D I hope I can make mine half as great as Charlotte's was! :D Won't you tell me? **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_***~Luv Evelina~***_

_**Brandi's POV**_

"Just to let you know, I don't live in a fancy place" I informed the guy standing next to me. I gave him a warning, cuz otherwise he'd be shocked and there'd be more of a chance he'd go running back to his 'band mates' or whoever.

He looked at the apartment building and nodded "Yeah, I can see that" I half smiled, knowing that I couldn't have expected a great big compliment but he still noticed my mood fall just a little "Not that I mind or anything...umm...It's really nice of you to offer me..umm...to...umm...stay with you" he added, rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

I laughed and grabbing his wrist pulled him into the corridor. I fiddled for my keys in my jackets pocket, and my eyes widened as I realized they weren't there. "Okay, so either I lost my key and we're locked out or I _forgot_ my key and my sister is still home. Let's hope for the positive" I said crossing my fingers as I walked towards apartment 9c.

"Which one would that be?" asked Shane slowly fallowing behind me.

I laughed once again and checked the handle. I groaned as I realised it was locked.

"Okay. Bad news."

"Locked out?"

"Yeah...-" I was cut off by the door flying open and a very annoyed Nica greeting us. "Left your key, again. Next time, I am not waiting for you!" she screamed.

"Cuz next time you'll call me and tell me to come home?" I asked stepping in to the apartment and nodding for Shane to come in too.

"Oh aren't you a smart little chick, eh?" fake smiled Nica. "What's the point? You never have it _on!"_

"Dramatic effect?" I offered, Nica made a face at me and slowly cringed her head towards Shane. "And you are...?"

"Nica, can I talk to you for just a sec?" I pulled her away before Shane for a chance to put in a word.

"Who is he? And why does he look like someone just smashed 79 glasses against his face?" asked Nica, eyeing Shane who was standing awkwardly by the door.

"Cuz someone did. Well close enough"

"Oh no. Brandi the lifesaver!" She said dramatically, punching her fist in the air. "Is he the dude you insisted on bringing into the hospital last night, and wouldn't _leave_?"

"Yeah, that's him"

"And he's here...why?"

"He got nowhere to go"

"Right, are you gonna bring_ every_ homeless person here? Ooh, ooh and every _homeless cat_! Oh and dog! And_ squirrel_!"

"Get real Nica, it's just for a couple of days"

Nica grunted and grabbing her jacket started to make her way towards the door. "Gotta go to work..." she trailed off, then on her heel turned to me "You meeting _Dave _tonight?" she asked smiling evilly. She did it on purpose I knew it. She knew of ways to get at me.

"No" I growled, and Shane raised an eyebrow at me "Why not?" she kept on going.

"Cuz look at what he did!" I exploded... I threw my hands up to point at Shane's scarred and bruised face and neck, and his bandaged leg.

"Hmm...he does that every night, never stopped you before" she huffed "Sometimes _you_ threw in a kick or two, how's this different?"

I tried to keep myself from either bursting into tears and ripping all her hair out or either separate.

"You're late for work, Nica" I snarled and she slowly moved away her gaze from me and onto the clock. "Oh look, you're right_, I am_"

"You have fun now"

And then we were alone

_**Shane's POV**_

I remembered her calling out to Dave, for him to stop beating me. The tall brown haired one. The one that started everything...

"Well that's something" I muttered, putting one of my crutches forward and tried to move further into the sitting room.

"I'm sorry" she whispered lowering her head, and hiding her gorgeous eyes behind a curtain of curly hair.

"For what?" I asked sitting down on the old battered couch and resting my sprained ankle on the old_er_ coffee table. The place was as bad as she said. _Not fancy. _

The walls were bare and free of wallpaper or paint, the floor was covered in a dull brown carpet the whole way through the flat, and the furniture was old and worn out, old enough to be used, thrown out, re-used and thrown out again. Something you'd find in a dump...that's probably where they did find it. The strong smell of stale smoke filled the apartment from the cigarette butts left in the ash tray and the smell that clinged on to furniture.

"For lying" she whispered trailing over to where I was sitting, and keeping her pose of head-hanging in front of me.

I stayed quiet and waited for her to say something, but when she didn't and her head started to rise, when it was high enough for her to look me in the eyes, I smiled. Confusion crossed her face, and my grin widened.

"Why are you smiling? Why aren't you storming out?!"

"I can't" I said motioned towards my crutches then smiled "But I guess if you want me to..." I sighed dropping my smile but the corners of my lips still curled up a bit, as I pretended to pull myself up

"NO! I mean...don't you hate me?" she asked sitting down and pulling me back down beside her.

"Should I?"

"Yes. Well, I lied to you. I told you I don't know any of them, when I...I dated Dave._ Still_ dating Dave for all he knows." She admitted letting her head fall to the level of shame again.

"That's none of my business" I lied, even when envy and hate was gnawing at me. Not for her, I couldn't hate someone who saved my life, but towards Dave. How on _earth_ could an ass-hole like him, get a girl like Brandi? But maybe I was the fool, falling for a girl I knew less than 2 hours. Maybe I was mistaken and didn't take Brandi for who she is, cuz I didn't know who she is exactly.

"But I still want to know why"

"Why what?" she muttered placing her head in her hands, and hiding her mesmerizing face and eyes, which were covered with guilt and sorrow.

"Why didn't you leave me or throw in a kick or two yourself like your sister said." I asked, the picture of the dark haired girl, with the strange western accent,(which Brandi didn't seem to posses) popping back into my head.

"Cuz...I." she sighed and looked at me "I was sick of being me. I don't like being Dave's bait. But I only realised that last night, when I saw just a harmless guy getting the cruellest of the beatings I have seen Dave and the others, give."

"Yeah, that's what I get for not bringing out my bodyguard on my relaxation nights"

"You have a bodyguard?" she sat up straighter, as if she was afraid to before.

"Yeah, remember, 'rock star', really famous, need to be protected from hooligans and crazed fans."

"Righ-t" she said, a smile trying to knock itself on her lips. She didn't believe me. She didn't know who Shane Gray was. Even though that's what I always wanted, it annoyed me. I wanted to show her Shane Gray was real, and not a liar.

"Here, hand me the TV remote." I ordered, and Brandi obeyed immediately. I knew specific channels were I was shown 24/7, and I flicked through the contents of Brandi's TV until I found the channel I was looking for.

I was just in time to see my face pop up on the screen...

"_In later news, Connect 3's, Shane Gray has been seen leaving the New Jersey hospital, with a scarred face, crutches and a mystery girl. It was reported that Gray was rushed to the hospital last night, after getting beat up by a gang of locals, stay tuned for more..." _

_**How was it? Please please please tell me! I worked really hard on it!!!! R&R! :D **_

_**Can't wait to read the next chapter! :D**_


End file.
